Ninja Alchemy
by Astrothium
Summary: Currently under rewrite- Edward Elric is now sealed into Naruto (or that's the gist,)
1. Beginnings

**A/N: I know this may seem quick at start, but I need to get this entire part done or nothing will make sense. Or maybe it will... who knows?**

* * *

Beginnings

Edward Elric stood in front of Truth's gate. "Use my body," the war was finally over, and he could get Al's body back.

Truth grinned, "Fine than, you win, Alchemist."

Edward Elric felt... strange, as his body disappeared into the blank space. Edward sighed happily, knowing that Al was back. He shut his golden eyes, and waited for his entire existence to vanish. To give up his body would mean to give up his very being, to give up Edward himself.

"But there's still one more thing you haven't given up yet, Alchemist, you will stay in this world," Truth said. Although Ed's body had disappeared, what was left was only existence itself. The Fullmetal Alchemist was staring at truth, with what was left of himself. A formless blob of black was left. The object stared at Truth angrily. "I thought I would disappear too."

"You have two choices," Truth said, holding up two fingers, "one, you stay here, and we converse forever, and two, you get reborn into another world, another era, and die naturally or get killed, and really disappear forever."

"Was my brother restored?" Ed asked, ignoring Truth's words.

"Yes, but which of the two will you pick?" Truth asked, smiling.

What was left of Edward thought about it, he knew Truth's little games, "I will stay here forever."

"Your choice, Fullmetal," Truth grinned still.

Edward stared at Truth. Truth stared back. And smiled. Edward could not frown, for he was only an existence, nothing physical. "Aragh! Your so annoying!" Edward said, anyone could almost imagine Ed pouting. Ed's 'existence' popped on the ground next to where Truth was sitting. "Doesn't it get dull?" Ed asked Truth.

"My dear alchemist, six years have just past. Did it honestly take you that long to answer?"

Edward's eyes widened, he yelled, "Lies!"

"I am Truth."

Ed couldn't argue to that.

"I only await the next one that attempts human transmutation," Truth said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It's not like I can feel anything anyways," Truth replied.

"Sounds awfully... dull," Ed finished, bluntly.

Truth grinned, "Well, Edward Elric, are you willing to take on my other deal?"

"Fine, fine, I'll do it," Ed replied.

Somewhere far off, the once, stunning, blue eyes became a warm, golden color.

* * *

Edward opened his eyes, everything was so vivid and clear. He had a body, after eight years of conversing with Truth. But, the body was weak and every movement, took strength out of him. Damn Truth, Edward Elric was a baby again.

Edward was hoping to have a new life with a caring mother and father, all the way till he was old. He didn't exactly notice it before, but a forbidding presence lingered in front of him. A howl, and it sounded horrifying. It created a fear, worse than when he had been facing 'Father', a fear that he never wanted to face. He didn't even want to look at it. Edward had never been more afraid for his life. He couldn't support his neck yet, so he couldn't look up. But then, he saw it.

A fox. It was gigantic, insanely large. He heard his father's voice, "...got to put up a barriar..." He was breathing hard.

"My chakra is almost drained," his mother said. She had five chains sticking out of her, attached to the huge fox.

Edward was afraid. He was afraid for his potential family. The fear seemed to strike the infant's heart, and he began to cry. It seemed so childish, but, he had simply lost everything. "Sorry, Naruto, I didn't mean to wake you." his mother took deep breaths. _Don't worry about me! Concentrate on what your doing! _Edward was terrified. His mother was out of energy, trying to fend off the gigantic monster, while his father was holding him, also out of breath.

Edward quieted down for a bit, worrying intensely for his mother. "I'll drag the nine-tails back... and die with it inside me..." beautiful red hair. His mother was beautiful. "That'll prevent it... from coming back... for a little while..." she was out of breath. "It's the only way to save you both, with the little bit of chakra I have left..." His mother... was sacrificing herself... to save them? "Thank you for everything." His father gasped. It was true, that was the only way to save both of them._  
_

The father replied, "Kushina... you... made me your husband... _you_ made me into the fourth Hokage... _you _made me this boy's father! And I..." Minato felt so useless. He didn't do anything for her.

"Don't look so sad... Minato." she said in between breaths. "I'm happy. I'm happy that you loved me. I'm happy that it's our son's birthday."

Edward almost began crying. It felt, so strange. His father was holding him, like a child, an experience Edward had given up, in order to be an alchemist. His mother loved him, like his other mother.

"Like... if I try to imagine surviving, and the three of us... living together, I can't think of anything beyond... I'd be so happy." his mother said to his father. His father began to cry.

"If I had any regrets... It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up." she said, looking at Edward. Naruto, it truly was, a beautiful name. A silent tear, dropped down his face._  
_

"Kushina, you don't need to take this fox down with you. We can use our last bit of chakra to see Naruto one more time." His father said, tears streaming down his face.

His mother looked at his father. "I'll seal the last of your chakra into Naruto, with an eight trigrams seal. Then, I'll lead the nine-tails away, with a seal only a non jinchuuriki like me can use, the dead demon seal." His father continued, "but, I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power... It's just too great, it's physically and conceptuallity, it's impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the nine-tails be revived without a jinchuuriki, the balance of the tailed beasts will be destroyed. But with the dead demon seal, I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself, and the remaining half, I can seal the remaining half inside Naruto, with the eight trigrams seal."

"I know what you want to say, but Jiraiya-sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it, a great disaster. Tonight I confirmed two things, the first, is that the masked man, the one who attacked you, he is the harbinger of that disaster, and Naruto will be the one to stop him. The Jinchuuriki who will blaze the trail to our future, I just know it."

Somewhere, Truth smiled. He did acknowledge people as geniuses, and Minato was truly one of them.

"But Minato..." that was his fathers name. His father made nine hand symbols, "**Dead Demon Seal,**" his father said, "Have a little faith, he is our son after all." His father said that with complete confidence.

"After I finish the dead demon seal, I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet the grown-up Naruto sooner than you think. The time will come when he'll attempt to take the control of the Fox's power... I want you there to help him."

"Our son, I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on his own." his mother said.

"But why, why the dead demon seal? There's no reason for you to die! Just so I can meet him for a few minuets when he's older. I wanted you to be there for him... I wanted you to raise him. Why... why are you sacrificing Naruto just to preserve the balance of the tailed beasts... to save the village... and the country... why are you sacrificing yourself for me?"

"Turning your back on the country, the village, is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand, you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own, and you know that we are a family... of shinobi!" his father said, convincingly.

"Besides, even if I lived, I could never substitute for you." his father said sadly.

"There are things Naruto needs to be told, things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job, and I need you to carry it out. Even if you only have the briefest of moments to do so. This isn't just for you, this is for Naruto! Dying to make a better life for his son, that's the stuff you let the father handle."

A huge arm came out of the Hokage's soul, it split apart and held onto the demon fox. Minato grunted in pain, the chakra seemed to be so heavy. He sealed it into Naruto.

"Now for the eight trigrams seal, I'm going to seal the kyuubi into Naruto." Minato bent over in pain. He laid Naruto gently into the ceremonial throne. Kushina held out for long, but, "Kushina, stay with me!" the chains on the kyuubi weakened, and it roared up, and peaced a long tail through the two of them. They had both jumped in front of Edward to protect him. The nail hovered inches above his neck. They had stopped him.

"If the father can do this job..." Minato said

"The mother should be even better right?" Kushina replied, "you win."

The nail still stuck threw him, he did the summoning technique. A frog appeared, confusing Edward greatly.

"AAH THE NINE-TAILS! And the fourth, what the hell happened to you?!" the frog spoke... the frog spoke... DEFYING SCIENCE! But that wasn't the point at the current moment.

"Gamatora, I'm entrusting you with the key to the seal. Hurry to Jiraiya-sensei, store it with him."

"Got it!" the frog now named Gamatora, "goodbye," the frog said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That does it..." Minato said. "It's time for me to go, Kushina, I'm going to preform the eight trigrams seal, and try to leave a little of my own chakra in Naruto too. We don't have much time left to say to Naruto."

"Naruto..." his mother addressed him, Ed listened carefully, even though he did not know them, they were his parents, and even if they weren't his parents, to listen to one's last words was an honor.

"Don't be a fussy eater, eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy. Take a bath every day, and go to bed early, sleep well! Make friends, it doesn't matter how many, just make sure they're real friends people you can trust, even a few is enough! And study your ninjutsu, I was never very good at it, and maybe you will be. Everyone has things they're good at, and things they're not... Don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure you listen to your teachers at the academy, and remember, avoid the three vices of shinobi... Don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions... no drinking alcohol until you're twenty, and don't overdo it, or you'll ruin your body. And as for women... well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday... just try not to pick a weird one. Try to find someone like your mother... And the fourth warning, watch out for Jiraiya-sensei!" his father smiled at this, despite the situation they were in.

"Naruto, you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering... remember who you are! Find a goal, a dream, and don't stop trying until it comes true! There's... there's... there's so much more that I want to say, to teach you about," his mother was in tears, "I want to stay with you... I love you..." she said, crying. A tear dripped down Edward's face. "I'm sorry, Minato, I took all our time..."

"It's okay," his father said, "Naruto, this is your dad... Listen... to your motor-mouth mother," he was smiling, and his mother was crying. "**Eight Trigrams Seal!**"

And the remaining Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto.

* * *

"Hero?" Naruto said to himself. His father had hoped for the village to treat him like a hero. Yet, cold eyes glared down at Naruto. At least he hadn't been called short. The five year old boy, as soon as he could walk, he began running around, training his body as well as he could. He studied the scrolls in the library, but the librarian hated him too, so the librarian kicked Naruto out, while he was holding a handful of books and scrolls.

Naruto sighed. These people were truly idiots. Some people thought Naruto was the kyuubi himself. He jumped the roofs back to his apartment, holding an armful of things. He looked at his apartment door, he had only been gone for one hour, and people had already graffiti on his door. He sat the books down, clapped his hands together, and pressed them against the wall. It became brand new, and Naruto walked inside. He sighed.

Since there was no Al to stop him, he had shaped the old broken furniture (that had been broken by some idiots that burst into his house while he was gone), into awesome designs. Foxes were definitely awesome. However, he also felt a tinge of guilt, his parents hand sacrificed themselves to save him, from the hands of a gigantic fox.

When Ed had become Naruto, he found he had a great attachment to ramen, but Naruto's mother had asked him to eat vegetables that he didn't exactly... like, not forgetting to mention that he needed a healthy diet as a five year old, growing, boy. Even though Ed's taste buds had been replaced, he still hated milk. Those taste buds had been so strong in his previous life, that they passed down to Naruto's body. He ignored the milk that the Hokage had bought for him, again. The Sandaime had come by again, wondering if Naruto was okay, because today was the first day he'd be going back to school, or academy He hoped he wasn't too far ahead because that'd be boring. Well, maybe he would be, he read about all the subjects, and researched them thoroughly.

He arrived at the small building with a large leaf symbol on it. He walked in, and once again, he received glares from everywhere. The students, glared at him, as though he had done something wrong again, the teacher looked at him coldly. Another one. Well, it shouldn't be too surprising because most people were like that. But could no one accept him as he was? Could no one accept Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki? Everyone treated him like a monster, it were as though as soon as he turned the "seventeen" he never reached in his previous life, everyone suddenly looked at him coldly.

He ignored all of them, and sat beside one of the few that wasn't glaring. There were actually quite a few, Naruto was a bit surprised. The first one, was a girl with pupiless eyes, and short hair. She was looking at him, blushing a bit. The second one only looked at him lazily, he had his hair in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple. The third one was someone who seemed to engrossed in eating chips to even notice him, and the fourth one was this spiky haired kid, with a blue shirt and a fan on the back.

He was deciding on which seat, and finally decided, the one furthest from the rest of the class, it might help. He sat next to the girl with the pale skin and pupiless eyes. She blushed even harder, and looked down at her hands. Naruto wasn't the brightest when it came to love.

"Hello class, I am your new teacher, Iruka-sensei. You can call me just Sensei if you would like. To get to know you all and your classmates, I would like each of you to introduce yourselves, if you would, say your hobbies, likes, and dislikes, or you can just say your name. Why don't we start with you?" Sensei pointed at the first person sitting in the front row, the pineapple head. "What a pain... I'm Nara Shikamaru," he put his arms behind his back lazily, "and I like playing shougi."

_Oh, so this boy likes playing Shougi? _Naruto said to himself. He thought about it, _Maybe I should challenge him one day. _The next person that introduced himself was the kid engrossed in eating potato chips, "I'm Akamachi Choji, and I like BBQ." Jeez, this guy ate like Ling, the only difference being that Ling was that this Choji was fat.

It then came to the guy with spiky hair. "Uchiha Sasuke." was all he said, before leaning down into his arms. Naruto noticed there were a lot of girls staring at him, with blushes on their faces, besides for the girl sitting next to him.

"I'm Sakura Hanaruo, and I like..." she looked at Sasuke, than blushed.

The rest of the class introduced themselves, there as a Kiba, a Shino, an Ino, and like ten other names.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like shougi, and PEOPLE THAT DON'T GLARE AT ME..." He said the last part loudly, then coughed, "and I enjoy reading."

All of the kids in the class were suddenly wondering if they had glared at Naruto. And before they could get to the girl next to him, "Well, most of you were..." he tsked and sighed, as he waited for the girl next to him to introduce herself.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I like sweet things..." she said.

"Okay class, I was glad to get to know a bit of you," the Sensei said, still glaring at Naruto. Naruto scoffed, and glared back at him.

Iruka went over all that they were going to learn. Naruto payed a bit of attention, and realized it was all the things in the books he read. Naruto hadn't tried to learn chakra control too much, mostly concentrating on his unfit body. Though, by now, it was up to shape. Naruto thought to himself about learning a few chakra exercises. Iruka went on to explain what chakra was, but Naruto already knew. So he took the freedom to space out.

How was Al doing, has he went out with that crazy girl, Mei, yet? What was going on Risembool, was Winry doing okay? Truthfully, Naruto had a crush on that girl, but he didn't exactly realize that until he had a lot of free time as an infant to think about it, before he could talk. He thought about his life so far, all those people hating... a child... Naruto came to the reality that he was a child but NOT SHORT, WHY WOULD HE EVER THINK LIKE THAT? Naruto thought to himself suddenly. _Stop yelling in your own mind _he said to himself.

"Okay, lets go outside to a test to see how good you are for now."

Naruto sighed, and filed out with the rest of the class. It was going to take a while to graduate, and follow through with his parent's wishes.


	2. IT'S GONE- THE CHAPTERS!

I am deadly sorry guys. I just can't seem to do it. Your ideas and all that were gorgeous but I couldn't do anything. Someone responded interestingly telling me I didn't have a plot- I realized how true that was. SO! (Please forgive me)

I'm planning a rewrite now. But this time, I don't want the actual Naruto to disappear. I have an idea, not sure if it's generic or not.

But Ed awakens when Naruto's older- not when he's younger, because with Ed's intelligence, he could do a lot more with what I mentioned.

So.

We begin the rewrite.

(I know you guys are all falling down onto your knees and crying "nuuuuuu!" but shut up, it's gonna be better this time.)


End file.
